Korriban's New Father
by Bahamut12
Summary: The powerful dark council member Darth Vowrawn has recovered from his illness to find his mentor and the grand master of Korriban Darth Sidious dead. He also finds his arch enemy Darth Thanaton has taken his place and he refused to submit to his rule of the Sith. Vowrawn openly defies the new grand master and now sets about explaining his feelings to his fellow dark council members


**The Dark Council Saga**

**Story VIII: Korriban's New Father**

(Part of the Darth Vowrawn Stories)

The silent winds of Korriban mourned the passing of their leader and the land of the sith was in a state of deep sadness and respect as the many weeks after the passing of their grand leader slipped by at an agonising pace. The ultimate dark lord had lived a long and fulfilling life, accomplishing much for the sith order but his ever increasing age had been the death of him. Still the need to replace such a one was imminent and before his death the dark lord has chosen a successor, one he knew who's first priority was to uphold the laws and ways of their people. The returning pureblood in his absence had not even been aware of this tragic event as he docked on the surface of Korriban earlier that morning to return to the dark council. He had been subjected to isolation for his condition but having found a temporary cure he had returned to his homeland. The great Darth Vowrawn paused in reverence to gaze at the impressive structure of the Korriban academy before him. Such a prestigious school, a place for the future of the order to grow and be nourished into the ways of the empire and yet something about the place was changed, unfamiliar…not right…different. Shaking his head as if to clear it he straightened out the folds of his robes of crimson and silver before making his way towards the entrance of the grand dark side building. Having not been involved with the affairs of the dark council for many months the pureblood dark lord had not been brought up to speed by his fellow dark council members and so would have to be told the cold hard truth. It would send a sense of revulsion and worry coursing through him and would be subject to a life of servitude to his enemy. Having sensed his presence arrive shortly on the holy sith world two members of the dark council Darth's Ravage and Mortis had been ordered by the new grand master to meet him to relay the tragic news. The appearance of the two dark lord's shocked Vowrawn slightly as they were not dressed in their customary coloured robes but were wearing pure black. This was only the colour worn by a sith in a time of great sadness or if someone close in their sphere of influence had died. The sith pureblood's eyes narrowed in a state of confusion then he relaxed greeting his fellow dark council members with a respectful bow of his head.

"It is an honour you welcome me back to this world my lords" Vowrawn spoke, his usual friendly tone bridled with its enthusiasm putting the two dark lord's further on edge as they both looked at each other in bewilderment. Was Vowrawn oblivious to the death of their master? Was he even aware? It seemed he was starting to realise all was not well on Korriban by the pained expression on their faces and the way in which they spoke. "Yet I sense something isn't right…What has happened?"

"We're sorry Lord Vowrawn. We kept the news from you as we didn't want you to…" Ravage began then stopped as the oldest dark council member Darth Mortis settled a firm hand onto his shoulder seeing his obvious struggling at being able to speak the words. Vowrawn frowned at him sharply and took a step towards them.

"To know what has happened!" Vowrawn finished for him his friendly voice quickly adopting a more serious note as he placed his hands on his hips, the rigid posture of his body speaking volumes. "I am entitled to know what has happened just as much as you. Do not forget I was a dark council member long before you were even born on this world so you owe me as much respect as you do the grand master. I demand to know what has happened!" He snapped viciously as Ravage's shaken disposition caused him to jump slightly at Vowrawn's harsh voice before Mortis stepped in, knowing that the pureblood was right and that all sith should be entitled, especially the pureblood's to know of the death of their leader.

"This is a difficult time for all of us Lord Vowrawn" Mortis said calmly, his basso voice reflective and calm as he tried to keep a level head through the haze of sadness enveloping over every sith at this time "I am surprised you don't know what has happened"

"Because none of you have had the courtesy to tell me! Just because I was absent from Korriban with a violent sickness it does not make me insignificant" Vowrawn hissed cruelly as Ravage again took another step away from him as Vowrawn looked at him in genuine confusion. The behaviour of the two dark lord's contained an inflection of mourning and surrender, as if they didn't want to fight the situation. Ravage turned away from the angry form of the sith pureblood, biting his upper lip to control the need to cry and Mortis stood in front of him to shield him from the pureblood's temper.

"We have been thinking about how to tell you Lord Vowrawn, we just didn't know how you would accept the news…" Mortis' voice towards the end of the sentence trailed off into silence as Vowrawn quirked an eyebrow as if waiting for an explanation and then it came, his voice a mere tremble but it was enough for the pureblood to hear. Mortis inhaled deeply then explained the reason for the emotional state of both dark council members. "Our grand master, the great Lord Sidious passed away a month ago. It is with a heavy heart I tell you this. You were a loyal servant and a great companion to him and he told me this before he died. We are sorry you were not there to bid him farewell personally my lord but in the end he lived a long and fulfilling life and it was his age that claimed his life. I am sorry my lord. I remember you were such good friends…" A hiccup in his voice but that pause was all that was needed for Vowrawn to realise the truth in his words. Suddenly forming a connection to the force Vowrawn sensed Sidious' spirit among the ancient sith sleeping in the tombs such as Marka Ragnos and Naga Sadow. He turned away in upmost shock, too struck to say anything, placing a trembling hand on his forehead as he stood with his back to them, brooding in silence.

"All this time I have been concerned about myself, all this time I haven't thought of home and what was occurring there. I should've been there for him. This is my fault!" Vowrawn scolded himself his voice a quivering whisper as he turned to them, a wild look in his eyes as Ravage having recovered from his emotional stutter strode towards him, Mortis following as they knew he was trying to blame himself for what had happened but even the great sith pureblood couldn't prevent his death.

"You couldn't have been here to aid him. There was nothing any of us could've done. His time had passed and we have to mourn his passing and serve the new grand master" Ravage tried to comfort him reaching a hand for his shoulder but Vowrawn shrugged away viciously shaking his head, thick blood coloured tears spilling over his eyelids.

"You never told me! Why didn't you tell me?!" The sith pureblood cried as the shock hit home to his already aching heart at both dark council members knew he was sorely in distress but knew it would only be heightened when he found out the latest events that had occurred on Korriban.

"We didn't want to cause you distress at this difficult time. We wanted you to recover so that you could…" Mortis began but Vowrawn turned on him then, eyes bloodshot and overflowing with tears, his pale face turning to stare directly at him.

"What! And then learn the truth when I returned. You knew I was going to find out and you kept it from me. My lord dead…the grand master dead…No I don't believe you!" Vowrawn burst out, his feelings obviously hurt and coming deep from within his torn heart as he strode away from them, head in his hands trying to stem the flow of tears but they kept flowing over his cheeks so in the end he gave up trying to control his emotions and showed them how distraught he was. _There is only passion…the force shall free me… _"How could you keep this from me!? I trusted you and you don't tell me anything. Why am I always the last to know what happens here? This is my homeland not yours!" Ravage and Mortis looked at each other in concern for the sith pureblood's state and set about calming him down but it wasn't going to be a simple process, not with his heart almost torn in two and his state unstable.

"My lord we tried to tell you but you were off world. There was no choice for us but to wait until you returned. We all deeply affected by the grand master's death and it pains us all. We knew it was cause you distress and knew you were sick so thought it best to tell you when the time was right" Soothed the old dark lord calmly as the tone in his voice brought some comfort to him as Vowrawn exhaled slowly and lowered his head accepting the gesture as Ravage laid a hand on his shoulder and was concerned to feel the bone beneath his flesh. Perhaps he was still sick? Not fully recovered.

"You should've told me…" Vowrawn hiccupped in a strained voice as the enormity of the events of the day attacked him deeply on the inside as he lowered his gaze to the floor.

"We are truly sorry for what has happened Lord Vowrawn. You may pay your own private respects to him once you are reinstated with the dark council. We never wanted it to be this way my lord, you were indeed a noble figure in his eyes" Ravage paid the comment neither sarcastic nor arrogant as Vowrawn's mouth quavered a little as he attempted a smile but his voice was still pained and low, racking in his chest as he didn't have the energy to anger.

"He was an inspiration to me and to us all. His death greatly shocks me but he lived to his upmost best…I shall miss him…" His tone quivered again as fresh tears threatened to come to the surface of his eyes but he swallowed pushing the impulse to cry down into his stomach.

"We all shall my lord…But the new grand master…" Ravage stated in a solemn tone not sure if Vowrawn was going to anger or simply abandon Korriban all together when the found out the answer to the next question.

"An important point Lord Ravage. Who shall we pledging our upmost loyalty to?" Vowrawn asked, his voice trying to adopt that usual warm friendly tone but he was struggling to find his normal speech pattern. A familiar voice reached them all and that voice, that cold sarcastic bite shot an unpleasant jolt through his spine and up the back of his neck.

"Welcome home Lord Vowrawn, welcome home. I see Lord Mortis and Ravage came to meet you as I instructed" the shadowy, elegant figure said in its usual frigid note as it glided down the steps robes of orange and ebony covering his shapely yet powerful frame as his yellow eyes glimmering the dark side pulsed dangerously at them.

"Yes my lord, he arrived on Korriban a short while ago" Mortis responded in an obedient tone but Vowrawn backed away slowly. They were all on equal ground, all dark council members, why were Mortis and Ravage bowing to him? What was happening? Utterly bewildered Vowrawn took another step back but the tall figure enrobed in fire and black swept towards him and gripped his chin in one of his rough hands, examining the vicious heat that burnt in his eyes and realised he still hated him but that hatred was mutual.

"I see you have survived your injuries Lord Vowrawn…most impressive" the fiery shadow sneered as Vowrawn ripped his face away from him in disgust and turned his back to him glaring at the floor, seething in fury. _How dare he try to undermine me…when I take him before the dark council…_

"You dare turn your back to the grand master! I expect more from a sith pureblood. You should know your supreme master when you see him" The shadow growled viciously as Vowrawn loosed a laugh, a move that in the eyes of the other dark council members was dangerous but not him. He didn't want to be played for a fool.

"Just because I've been absent from this world don't try to play head games with me Lord Thanaton! You… grand master! Ha the thought! Why would Sidious ever consider for…" His mocking voice was suddenly cut off as he turned around to continue the sentence but saw the form of Thanaton looming over him like a malevolent flame coloured dragon, eyes glowering down at him as Vowrawn stood his ground refusing to be intimidated. "Where is the real grand master? The one replacing master Sidious, I request to speak to him at once!" Vowrawn snapped in confusion, Ravage and Mortis looking at him imploringly to realise the truth but Thanaton puffed his chest in anger, standing his ground glaring down at the sith pureblood below him.

"You do not make demands of me. I am the grand master!" Thanaton snapped cruelly as Vowrawn shook his head, stepping away in defiance but Thanaton closed the gap between them until Vowrawn stopped, staring him down with all the fire he could feel in his body. _The new grand master…Thanaton?! No that cannot be true! That cannot be true! Sidious cannot have chosen him! I refuse to serve him! I won't! I will not! I will not bow to him! Not after what he has done to me and after the death of my apprentice! Never…Never! _As the waves of defiance burst through him the most powerful sith Sorcerer in the order sensed his conflict and disobedience and was going to put him in his place.

"I don't believe you!" Vowrawn hollered in a stern manner looking up at him in hatred "This isn't true. You bribed Lord Sidious before his death! Yes that's what you did. You never had a sense of honour, never even had a heart to remember what he did for you, the sacrifices he made for you!" Ravage and Mortis wanted to plead with him to tell him the truth, the fact of the matter was Darth Thanaton was now the grand master and wielded ultimate authority on Korriban and over the sith order, even the dark council bowed before him and served his every desire and carried out his every command but Vowrawn having just returned home to find his greatest inspiration dead and his greatest enemy in his place was this all true? They didn't want Vowrawn to get hurt for Thanaton now controlled the Sith in their integrity and could kill Vowrawn for treason without the consent of the dark council, but the other members of the dark council didn't realise how deep their rivalry went, how bitter their hatred was for each other and so Thanaton wanted to draw this out as much as possible.

"Don't you dare try to tell me what my master did for me pureblood! I remember every sacrifice he made for me just to put me in his position and…I know you don't want to admit it" Thanaton sighed kneeling down before Vowrawn, looking deep into his eyes over brimming with malice "I know you don't want to but you see the truth is your master, Lord Sidious is dead and I am now the grand master, soul ruler of the sith and you and the rest of the dark council are subject to my command"

"I…don't…believe you…" Vowrawn croaked a little more unsure of his words this time as he took a step back away from his enemy and the other two dark council members as he flashed a furious glance at Ravage for an explanation but Mortis relayed the truth before anyone was hurt.

"Lord Vowrawn it's true. We wanted to tell you but again you had no contact with us. Lord Sidious wished for Thanaton to rise in his place and this has happened. We are all subject to his commands and will serve him for the future of the order. Now I suggest you bow to the new grand master Lord Vowrawn. It is protocol" Mortis ordered sternly as Vowrawn glowered at him then hissed in a tone so deadly it brought back memories of Sidious himself.

"Never…" hissed Vowrawn coldly as the dark lord's threw serious stares his way and Thanaton utterly affronted shot a dagger filled glare at him.

"What did you say…?" Thanaton inquired in a seething tone as he swept over the ground, covering the space between them in bounds before he was almost a breadth away from him, towering over him.

"I shall never submit to you. Not while I am still breathing. The only master I serve is Master Sidious and you shall never have the right to be called grand master. Sidious had twice the honour and power you will ever have. I will not bow to you!" Vowrawn spat in defiance as Thanaton leered at him as before he could stop him Vowrawn strode away from the ultimate sith the dark council members in utter fury not wanting to look into his eyes anymore. What was happening around here? Why was this happening? Grand Master Sidious dead and now Thanaton claiming he was the grand master. This must be trickery, a deception of the highest quality but when he felt a scything pain through his neck he knew it was reality. A dream, a spirit wouldn't follow him, but a living person with a beating heart would. Thanaton had caught up to him and physically grabbed him around the neck, throttling him viciously as he was sick of trying to reason with people who defied him when striking fear into them was the only reasonable option. The look of defiance was still there, burning strongly in Vowrawn's crimson coloured eyes as he attempted to pry Thanaton's cold grip from his throat but it was strong, almost too strong. He felt breathing becoming an effort as Thanaton increased the pressure on his neck, feel something snap inside the dark lord's throat as a feral smirk lit up his face. His voice was so cold, the cruellest he'd ever heard it that he seemingly felt like an icy river was running into his heart. He felt the wall of the nearest tomb being pressed into his spine as the stone stuck into his back, Thanaton's forearm pressuring his neck to pin him to the wall. The sith pureblood wasn't afraid of him, if physical violence was what he had to resort to get people to obey him, at least Sidious was an inspiration to the people of the sith and earned respect by being a true, powerful leader. Thanaton was merely a placeholder to pick up the pieces but he was going to tell him differently, tell him the truth.

"Yes you will. You will bow to me Lord Vowrawn…Shall I tell you why? Because everyone in the academy does so. Why do you think Lord Sidious asked me to take his place…Because I am the most powerful and suitable sith to lead us into a new era, an era of glory and victory and you shall help me to achieve this. We shall achieve great things among the sith and you shall learn to respect your superiors" Thanaton's voice stabbed cruelly at his brain as he sensed Vowrawn's resolve weakening but the pureblood still had reserves of strength that the grand master hadn't seen before.

"If you were the last leader our order had I would never bow to you. You hear me Lord Thanaton! Never! After you killed my apprentice, stole my family legacy away from me you think I'm going to respect you. You have to earn respect Thanaton, not buy it!" Vowrawn rasped in spite but even though his tone was weak it was enough to snap the vicious streak with him and send it to the brutal surface.

"I've had just about enough of your defiance pureblood! You will accept the truth. Everyone else bows before me, even the great Mortis and Ravage so you will as well!" Thanaton's voice escalating into a cruel shout as he threw the dark lord to the floor after crushing his neck, Vowrawn trying to get to his feet but having to regain his breath kept him grounded and as Thanaton wanted. _If they don't bow they will break…_Thanaton thought spitefully to himself as seeing Vowrawn injured and crumbled before him was where he wanted him as Ravage and Mortis caught up with him, torn to leap to his side to aid their pureblood friend or to stand at the side of the grand master and watch him struggle to stand on his own two feet. They had to obey him without question as honour bound them too but they had never got on with the sith sorcerer, nor had they seen eye to eye but the promise of power from him made them obey and stand loyally by his side and they wanted his knowledge. Vowrawn tasted the tang of blood in his mouth as he spat flecks of blood onto the floor managing to push himself upwards to stand on his feet, shaking his head and speaking in a bestial rasp.

"You will never be the grand master…" Vowrawn hissed coldly, spitting blood as he pushed passed them and strode towards the Korriban academy, Thanaton just glaring after him to affronted by his defiance to move and Mortis and Ravage standing by his side not sure what to say. Thanaton simmered in silent anger and was tempted to run after him again but Mortis and Ravage were ready to carry out his command so Vowrawn was the only one who wasn't prepared to obey him. _You will bow Lord Vowrawn…You will…_After a moment Thanaton spoke, his voice so cruel that for a moment Ravage wanted to shrink into the folds of his thick black robes just hearing it.

"Lord Mortis, Ravage!" Thanaton snapped viciously as the two dark council members bowed before him, knowing immediately their loyalties had to lie with the new grand master, particularly as he was chosen by Lord Sidious himself.

"Yes my lord" Mortis intoned in obedience but he knew what his superiors command would be and he was going to despise this assignment as Vowrawn was a great friend and noble standing dark lord within the sith order but the orders of the grand master were to be obeyed. He was conflicted and Thanaton sensed this and he was going to offer no mercy for defiance.

"Bring Lord Vowrawn to me. Perhaps we can talk over this little misunderstanding. After all the grand master Sidious was able to resolve a conflict with words so why can't I?" Thanaton said Mortis and Ravage nodding in agreement but knowing that Vowrawn's defiance would get him seriously hurt or worse in his own tomb. Mortis sensed however Thanaton's overwhelming desires to crush Vowrawn the first chance he got but no matter his defiance the order needed a pureblood for insight and guidance.

"My lord we are your humble servants and obey you with the same respect we did Master Sidious but I beg of you. His defiance cannot be tolerated but please do not harm Lord Vowrawn. He is a patriarch of our order and deserves not to be subjected to anymore pain. He is grieving already for Lord Sidious so more pain at this stage I believe is unnecessary. You are most wise my lord and I know you will do the right thing" Mortis said calmly keeping his head cowed in the presence of the grand master. Thanaton shot a piercing glance his way then relaxed. Perhaps Mortis was right but he was definitely correct on his note of calling him wise because Thanaton possessed more knowledge in his mind than the whole of the dark council put together.

"Your words carry weight Lord Mortis. I shall talk with him but this defiance will not go unpunished. Bring him before me" Thanaton ordered immediately as Ravage and Mortis knew they would have a difficult task detaining the dark lord pureblood but they had no choice. As the forms of Ravage and Mortis vanished to carry out his command the grand master simmered in silent fury, his anger burning with an intensity that would send a fully grown sith apprentice back to the side of their master. _How dare that pureblood defy me! He knows tradition demands all sith are to obey the grand master and he openly opposes me! You're nothing but jealous Vowrawn! Jealous I actually have status and I have achieved something in my life and you are and will forever be nothing more than my servant. I'm not like old master Sidious. I am young and have no chance of dying of age so your wish for my death is short lived. Anyone else who defies me shall learn the same brutal lesson. Sidious chose me as his successor…Buy his loyalty…What insolence! He thinks he was the closest person to him but he wasn't. I was! I was always his second in command and this is my rightful place! To be the ultimate sith in the galaxy and to command the greatness of the sith order. Darth Thanaton the grand master: It has a very pleasant ring to it. _As the many thoughts teemed around his great mind the female dark council member Darth Hadra bowed low at the waist as she approached, seeing Thanaton's feral expression knowing he had been in better moods. _Now there's someone who respects tradition…_

"Grand Master Thanaton I trust this isn't an inconvenient time" Hadra apologised seeing the expression on his face but knowing she wanted to make ties with the grand master so she could stand strong by his side and build her loyalty towards him.

"No Lord Hadra, of course not. It's just the lowly acolytes getting out of hand again" Thanaton sighed knowing lying was the best he could do for Vowrawn had friends on the dark council , friends that would protect him but perhaps not against him after all he was the ultimate sith and was to be obeyed without question as Lord Sidious would've wished.

"I see. I was just on my way to greet Lord Vowrawn on his returning to Korriban, I trust you were on your way to greet him too" Hadra responded in a light-hearted voice then stopped short as the clenching of his slender hands into fists signalled his fury at the mention of that defiant pureblood.

"Lord Vowrawn is already on world. He however is not fully recovered" Thanaton said pretending to be concerned but inside he was twisting with fury. Even Hadra knew of their rivalry so even the concern of façade of care for him was highly abnormal.

"He is still sick?" Hadra asked timidly then shook her head in distain as Thanaton told her to rise as she'd shown the necessary respect to him "He is a strong dark lord and I know he has even your support at this time"

"Yes of course…" Thanaton pretended, flashing a faint smile at her then turning away feeling the need to want to wrench in disgust but he inhaled deeply and controlled the want to be sick. _Sick Lord Hadra? Yes he is very sick. He is ill in the head and needs to realise who is grand master here! Not him, not you and Sidious is dead! I am the grand master! Me! Not you me! I am worried in the sense that if he doesn't submit to my command he will be executed as a traitor but that is only if he refuses to obey me. He is stubborn and will get what is coming to him dear Hadra and not even you can hope to protect him! _She snapped a sharp gaze over him but Thanaton merely shrugged his shoulders and strode away from him bowing low at the waist hoping to seek out the pureblood sith but Thanaton's voice stopped her before she could fully leave. "You are most loyal to me powerful Hadra. I shall see that in the course of time you shall be a power asset to the sith order. You serve me and the dark council well. Now go" Thanaton praised her as she took the compliments to heart and kept her head lowered in respect as she praised him in return.

"You are most wise grand master Thanaton. The order of the sith is at your disposal and the dark council are at your command. I live to serve you" Hadra said, her words ringing with truth as she and the grand master parted ways leaving the ultimate sith alone with his raging thoughts. _All except one…I will crush Vowrawn to his knees if I have to and then once he realises who he is dealing with then we can form an alliance but I will see to it he is brought to heel and will accept my rule. That is not a comment Lord Vowrawn that is an order…_Thanaton thought inwardly, red rage spiralling through him as the thought of seeing that pureblood crushed under his heel like an obedient apprentice would make him happy. One time they were equals, dark council members in their own right but now there were not alike. He was the grand master, father of Korriban, ruler of all sith…Darth Thanaton stood above all of them and if he had to inflict Vowrawn's mind with all the torture incantations in the galaxy to make him submit to his rule he would. All of the sith did why was he so different? He knew the dark council and other allies of Vowrawn's pitied him for his condition and the loss of his apprentice but that still wasn't going to except him from the one fact that even he will all the allegations he could throw at him had to kneel and pledge himself to the grand master. Defying of the grand master was punishable by execution and even his heritage would not save him from that fate if Vowrawn refused to submit. Thanaton was a forgiving master. He was going to give him a final chance to apologise and bow before him then all would be mended, if not the pureblood would have death handed to him early. The pureblood however had many allies, and this was due to his fatherly disposition, his charming nature and his sith heritage. He had many allies on the dark council too ones who even though they would solely obey him would oppose his death. Darth's Vengean and Marr were both loyal to Vowrawn but also undisputedly to the grand master so when push came to shove if Vowrawn didn't submit he would die. _After all the years of conflict between us Vowrawn do you think I want it to end like this?!…Let's just accept where we are and move on. I am grand master of the sith and you are a dark council member…there is an undividable gap of power between those two positions. You have power over the sith below you I have power over you as a whole for I am the grand master chosen by lord Sidious himself! I am the ultimate sith…_He paused Vowrawn's words circling his head viciously as they riled his temper, his eyes blazing with the rising ire within him.

_Vowrawn: You will never be the grand master…Master Sidious was twice the grand master you will ever be…_

Thanaton slammed a fist against one of the ancient stone walls, breathing deep and slow within his chest as he seethed in silent fury wanting nothing more than to break that pureblood's neck for his insolence. He sensed conflict within the other dark lord's, as if they only bowed to him because Sidious had told them to, not for who he was. This sent a new fury through him the fact that they might be pretending to show him the upmost devotion and loyalty yet they might not be really respecting his authority. _I am the grand master of the sith! You all will answer to me! I will not stand for this defiance! You'll join the same fate as Vowrawn otherwise. You will all bow to me! _He knew they would be foolish to defy him for Thanaton was not only grand master because of his loyalty to the sith and their traditions but his power. He could warp the mind of a fellow sith without blinking and could cure any injury with his years of force ritual studying. He had a unique ability in the force so perhaps they obeyed him out of fear but he wanted to be obeyed because of title and position and so he would but for now he had to deal with that one sith who refused to accept his rule: That pureblood.

_Grand Master! Thanaton Grand Master?! What kind of insolence is this?! _The sith pureblood dark council member mused to himself in fury as he swept through the main hallway of the Korriban academy, the students and apprentices of dark lord's inclining their heads and giving a wide birth to him which was as it should be. _This cannot have been Master Sidious' wish? I do not believe it. I will not! Thanaton will have to break every bone in my body and kill me five times over before I would even consider bowing to him. He never apologised for the murder of my apprentice and the countless assassination attempts. So why should I respect him. It's enough to wake the emperor! _As his dark red and sliver robes encased his elegant figure, striding with a meaningful purpose he couldn't help but expect the new grand master to come sweeping down the corridor to meet him and suppress him with his new found authority, but the thought was quickly vanished from his mind as he strode through the door to his private chambers. He was worn down from the political conflict and the council consistently pushing for more control of each other's power spheres as he merely just wanted to clear his mind of all the anger and just merely to focus on something worthwhile. Darth Vowrawn was the voice of reason and rationality so when his fellow dark council members were trying to tear each other's throats out he would either sit back and just merely watch or wouldn't say anything. _A read of Naga Sadow's Shadow Weaving should settle things…_He thought to himself as he strode into the main room of his private quarters and stopped routed to the spot, his jaw tightening with rage hands clenching into fists as he saw his greatest rival, now the grand master Darth Thanaton sitting in his chair behind Vowrawn's desk a book resting in the palm of his hand studying the specific text. For a moment Vowrawn was so incensed at his audacity that for a moment he found it hard to speak then the words finally rose in a hot wave of anger, bursting from his throat as he glowered at him.

"Thanaton! You have no right to be here. These are my private chambers, not yours. I command you leave at once!" Vowrawn scowled coldly as the most powerful sith sorcerer in the order snorted in derision not engaging the eye contact of the sith pureblood.

"Everything in the academy is mine now foolish Vowrawn. I am the grand master! I go where I want and do what I want without restraint or having to ask. Technically you're the one who has no right to be here!" Thanaton retorted sharply as taking great offence to the remark he stormed towards him and saw his most precious possessions including the relics his apprentice had unearthed for him and a book he always carried around with him, the precise Naga Sadow text which Thanaton was reading and which Vowrawn coveted as one of his most precious belongings.

"How dare you speak to me like that!" Vowrawn seethed as he snatched various items on the table which Thanaton had been examining, including part of the text and held them close to his chest "You may be the grand master but Master Sidious never abused his authority and never ventured into another dark lord's chamber without clearance so you must do the same!" Thanaton again laughed at him, standing to his full malevolent height his face a mask of hatred as he towered over him but the sith pureblood refused to be intimidated and stood his ground, standing just as tall leering back at him with his crimson blazing eyes.

"Master Sidious was the last of the old order of grand masters but each grand master controls the sith order in their own way so you cannot tell me what standards I must exceed and…" he paused examining the hate in those colourful eyes and feeling his authority being crushed by the knowledge that one day he would have to accept the truth. "I dare because I can. What part of "being the grand master" don't you understand?! I command you to leave me!" Thanaton hissed cruelly but Vowrawn had, had enough the pureblood's body almost shaking with rage as he snatched the precious text from Thanaton's gloved hands and collected it to his chest.

"What gives you the nerve and spine to break into my chambers, go through my belongings and treat me with such disrespect!? Why?! I'd love to know what I've done wrong _grand master Thanaton…!" _Vowrawn crowed in a mocking tone as the sly, sarcastic nature of his tone sent a burst of anger through Thanaton's body as he stormed towards him, a hand outstretched to grab the pureblood around the throat. The movement was so nimble and vicious that Vowrawn only had a split second to place himself out of harm's way.

"Your defiance sickens me pureblood. In fact I would venture to say are you really of pureblood? We've seen a lot of impostures pretending to be of sith blood have we not, perhaps you are one of them…" A cruel smirk flashing across his face as at this insult Vowrawn bared his fang like teeth at him, whirling in a hue of red and sliver to face the ultimate sith, fury evident on his tightening facial features.

"You have no right to question my family line. You know full well I am of pureblood and you are of mixed blood Lord Thanaton. How can a mixed blood sith become the grand master? I won't let this happen! It won't!" Vowrawn tried to tell himself, shouting every word in frustration as he was in familiar territory and therefore felt more powerful even next to the most powerful sith in the galaxy.

"What does a mere pureblood like you have to say to me? How will you convince the dark council I am unworthy? How will you with your soul, pathetic power base convince them? Because from where I'm standing Lord Vowrawn you were sentimental about Lord Sidious and now envy me as I inherited his power…that's what it is isn't it?!" Snarled Thanaton venomously as all the while Vowrawn had been backing away from the advancing dark lord but hadn't watched where he was going and soon there was a wall at his back and nowhere to run. "Admit your jealous of me and the power I possess then we can move on and become somewhat allies if you cooperate" Vowrawn's face through all he was subjected to twisted into a cruel smile as he showed his teeth opening laughing in the dark lord's face as he cackled in amusement.

"Jealous…? Me?! What on earth would you have to make me jealous and allies…" That word made the pureblood ill just thinking about it. He got away with the murder of his apprentice but one dark lord, the master was still fighting for his cause and would get justice, one way or the other. "In case you are wondering grand master Thanaton I have no intention of becoming an ally of yours. I do not stand by the side of murders and thieves, particularly one who thinks it is acceptable to murder my student. I have all the evidence I need to convict you so it's futile to lie." Hearing enough of the pureblood's insolence in a quick vising movement he caught Vowrawn around the throat seeing how much he would care to taunt him when he crushed his neck with his bare hands.

"It's too late Lord Vowrawn…" Thanaton hissed cruelly, feeling that cold voice in his ear sent a shiver down his spine "Now that I am the grand master my past transgressions cannot be held against me. Bow to me, apologise for all you have done to stand against me and I shall think about forgiving you" Vowrawn, even though he was being viciously choked still glowered at him with a spiteful glint in his eyes as the elegant dark lord clad in flame and black tightening his merciless grip.

"That is against my principles…I shall never bow to you…You killed her…you killed my apprentice!" Vowrawn rasped in pain as a malicious light gleamed in Thanaton's bulbous yellow eyes.

"Sooner or later you will have to submit to my rule. I can just as easily put you in a grave now as I could've all those years ago. So then what shall it be…?" Vowrawn wasn't sure if Thanaton was going to go through with it, all those empty threats from years past but he was curious to see if he would put him close to death. After all the assassination attempts on his life this was no more than another one in the future and he might as well just embrace the pain and no react. He didn't want to die though and in a split second from the murderous glint in Thanaton's eyes he knew he planned to kill him if he didn't comply. He was about to speak again when an indescribable wave of pain shot through his neck causing him to cry out in discomfort as he tried with all his young strength to pry the dark lord's vicious grip from around his neck but it was wrapped with murderous precious around his neck and he was slowly struggling for breath. "No one is here to save you now. No apprentice, no Master Sidious. Just you and me. Don't think I don't know how the rest of the dark council feel about my rule. They hate me, just as much as you do. Do you know what that's like?! Not being respect because of my wisdom and power but because someone else told them to obey me! You will all pay for opposing me and when you realise the power you are dealing with you'll be sorry you ever graced Korriban!" The threat was so vicious that for a moment Vowrawn felt like recoiling even more but remember he was pinned against the wall and his attacker so he wasn't going to be moving away anytime soon.

"That's…because you haven't…earnt their…respect" Vowrawn spluttered in pain but still managing to speak "They will never see…you as the…true grand master…You're nothing…!" Vowrawn suddenly burst out as he attempted again to pry his hands from his neck but the grip was unmerciful, tight, death rendering.

"How dare you insult me pureblood filth! You are the one who is nothing! Look at you! You are nothing next to me and I will show you exactly what happens to those who defy me!" Thanaton screamed in pure outrage as he readied a mind splintering spell that would tear his mind to pieces but his reciting of the ancient incantation was interrupted as two powerful presences rushed into the room in the forms of Darth Ravage and Darth Karrid as they both just stared in shock at the violent scene before them before Karrid asserted her authority from behind the scuffle as furious at being interrupted he increased the intensity of the grip around the pureblood's neck wanting him to suffer and for them to watch their precious pureblood friend cough blood until he died.

"Grand Master Thanaton, please release Lord Vowrawn. He is a sith pureblood and therefore he is sacred to us. I order you to release him this instant!" Darth Karrid shouted furiously wanting the remove the dark lord's anger from Vowrawn and to focus on her, then at least he would be safe.

"You order me! No one order's me to do anything! You are all subject to me!" Thanaton growled viciously releasing Vowrawn as he sunk to the floor in a crumbled heap of blood and robes convulsing in pain as Karrid wanted to run to him to aid him but she was now the brunt of Thanaton's anger but she was ready to defend herself, after all she was a dark council member.

"We will obey your every command my lord but we know what you have done to Vowrawn and why he disregards your authority. He has a right to vocalise how he feels without the need for you to attempt on his life" Karrid shot back in defence of her pureblood friend as to her relief she saw the crimson clad form of Ravage kneeling down beside Vowrawn trying to help him to his feet but the pureblood had fallen into unconsciousness, his heart beat slow and erratic and he realised his condition was fatal.

"And defy my laws at the same time! Lord Karrid you know better than anyone that Lord Vowrawn is a traitor and I demand that he be executed as soon as he can be charged with all his transgressions!" Karrid merely stared at him before lowering her head in respect realising she was talking to the grand master whether she approved of his rule of not. He was the undisputed ultimate sith and what he said was to be obeyed but Vowrawn had to be protected, even from the ultimate sith himself and they were upholding master Sidious' other desire…_Should anything befall Lord Vowrawn, protect him, guard him. He can fight for himself for he is strong but protect him. His life is never to be lost. He is a sacred soul to the sith order and always shall remain cherished in this place. Please protect the pureblood heritage of Korriban and the sith…It rests with you._

"My lord we cannot kill Lord Vowrawn. Lord Sidious wished to see you ascend as the grand master but also he wished us to protect Lord Vowrawn. His life is under our protection and we cannot allow him to be killed. I apologise my lord. I would never defy you but this command cannot be carried out. Lord Vowrawn must remain alive if we are to truly cherish the sith order. After all he has a daughter who is strong in the force…I don't think she would want to grow up without her father…" Karrid spoke wisely as Thanaton slammed a gloved hand against the wall and stood even taller than before striding past the sith woman clad in blue and black before towering over the collapsed form of Vowrawn and Ravage who was still trying to search for a smooth pulse on the dark lord's body.

"A daughter? Lord Vowrawn has a daughter? This is most intriguing news. Tell me Lord Karrid, what is her name?" The ultimate sith spoke, his voice silken and low as he examined the brutal scar that ran down her left cheek. She didn't want to betray Vowrawn's trust but had to comply with the grand master's commands, for they had hopefully already saved his life and that was enough. Vowrawn wanted the identity of his family to remain secret so his daughter could grow in strength and be trained under his hand until she was ready to study at the Korriban academy and one day rid Korriban of an unworthy grand master…Well that was the way he saw it.

"Her name is Niki my lord. She is a powerful yet strong girl who I believe can help our cause immensely but that still does not explain why you attempted on Vowrawn's life my lord" Karrid said sharply as Thanaton pushed past her viciously and marched for the door of Vowrawn's chambers, his robes settling around him as he glowered at the trio of dark council members before him, one near death but two very much aware of the anger they had awoken in the grand master and how if that hadn't got here a minute sooner Vowrawn would be lying before them dead.

"I do not need to explain myself to you or anyone! Did master Sidious have to deal with this defiance?! No! I am the grand master of the sith and you all have no right to oppose me. There is a new tomb being excavated today for the restorations of new artefacts but sadly I think it'll have to be a burial chamber…Your precious Vowrawn won't last the night. Not with the inflictions I've placed upon him. Look on his suffering and think before you stand against me. Now I'm sick of the sight of you all and hope never to see you until the next council session" Within an incensed stare at the two dark lord's examining their friend he swept from the room with a malevolent stride leaving Ravage and Karrid to carry out a full examination of the dark lord's body. _Inflictions? What does he mean? Physically he looks wounded but mentally? _Karrid wondered. Had Thanaton placed a hindering incantation on Vowrawn that would get worse gradually as the days wore on? It wouldn't surprise her. Thanaton was a master of sith rituals and the dark side arts, he knew every trick of the trade in the force and could distort a person's mind as well as their body without even blinking. Groaning in severe pain the pureblood sith tried to push himself up onto his chest but fell to the floor winded until he was supported by the strong hold of Darth Karrid.

"Lord Ravage I don't understand, what did the grand master mean when he said inflictions? I sense his pain" Karrid furrowed her brow in confusion as Ravage using his unique connection to the force deciphered his condition until it possibly made sense. If given the correct amount of time and study one could place a plague upon the victim. This plague was vicious and malignant and was only curable if the source was known.

"If I know Lord Thanaton's powers which I do he can inflict serious damage to one's mind but create a permanent scar. Vowrawn's condition is worse than we originally feared and I know that Thanaton is the only one who can cure the condition unless…" Ravage paused to think of other powerful sith sorcerers in the academy and then he saw it, a darkened blemish underneath the robes covering his chest as the mutation of the cells to spread the illness began to take effect.

"He's already falling very ill. What shall we do?" Karrid worried but to her relief she heard a small racking cough and Vowrawn opened his eyes to find the concerned faces of his fellow dark council members and smiled, releasing a relieving breath but realised when he attempted to sit up he felt light headed, queasy and that all was far from well with his condition. The physical mark of hurt began to come to into view as Karrid saw it, an ugly, winding purple and black bruise spread out across his neck in the shape of Thanaton's vicious grip. "My lord I cannot apologise enough for what he's done to you. If only we were here sooner" Karrid apologised softly in a comforting tone as she supported Vowrawn's neck and aided him to a seated position but he winced in pain as his chest moved the plague taking effect quickly. It was silent and deadly and already his skin was losing colour.

"It's the Narkala plague, exactly as I suspected. I know a sith sorcerer who can aid us but we must make haste at once" Ravage exclaimed sharply as Karrid nodded, her insides twisting with regret as she felt his pain and shared it a million times over.

"Narkala…I can't have…" Vowrawn croaked in sickness as he thought his neck had been crushed and broken bones would heal in a few months but Thanaton has struck him with a brutal illness and rendered him sick and weak until it was gone.

"I am sorry Lord Vowrawn but Thanaton managed to inflict the incantation to mutate the plague within your body. If we treat it in this early stage you shall recover quickly I promise, but we must examine possible cures, for all we know Thanaton has created a strand that is not curable but that would be…" Karrid just gazed at him at a loss as to how to help him and Ravage's face also a mask of concentration skimming through the number of cured he'd studied thoroughly in his years as a sith alchemist. That was a secret weapon. Many people didn't know that Darth Ravage was a fully trained sith alchemist and this could work definitely in the need of saving a powerful sith pureblood such as Darth Vowrawn.

"I must tell my family…my dearest Rhianna and Niki. I want them with me at this time, I must see my partner and my daughter" The sith pureblood order softly as even through his pain and a want for survival for himself he still treasured his family more than anything and longed to see them, just to see his daughter's smiling face and her life filled eyes, his dear Rhianna staying true to him, staying by his side and comforting his distress was all the cure he needed to survive but he didn't realise a physical cure was needed and so this would be given along with the permission to see his family. Given the nature of his condition the pureblood through all his pain remained silent as his fellow dark council members set about mending his ill form.

Merely just three days after the violent incident the dark council pureblood member had regained some colour back into his cheeks and to the relief of all the other dark council members in the meeting chamber on Korriban they received news that he was on the mend. His condition had previously confused the many wise dark lords within the room. Why was Vowrawn falling into such misfortunes and who desires to threaten his life? Those were just some of the many questions being put forward to address the situation. Having been throttled twice by the grand master and the remnants of a deadly plague in his body the dark lord even though healing was in a meditative state of mind. He sat tall in his high backed seat, blood coloured eyes examining the other dark lords in the room wondering if their concern for him at this time was genuine or merely blunt cold sarcasm. Even through all the pain Vowrawn supressed the main waves of discomfort through his connection to the force, hands folded in his lap a docile, calm expression resting on his countenance. Perhaps Thanaton thought he might succeed in killing the pureblood, but the will of a true sith to survive was underestimated and with time would be respected. Vowrawn couldn't wait to see the grand master's face when he arrived to see the pureblood not only alive but well and recovering. Many prying ears throughout the Korriban academy had heard of Vowrawn's sudden deteriorating condition and elapsed into state of solemn silence and respect. The ultimate sith wondered why the students of the academy were acting in this way but thought it had something to do with loyalty. He couldn't help but in his strong state clutching his neck in a protective sense as the grand master himself, the great Darth Thanaton enrobed in his usual gold and black and each dark council member individually showed their respects to the ultimate sith, except one. _You are certainly a stubborn one and persistent Lord Vowrawn…first you defy my rule then you survive my plague infliction. You were just lucky and fortunate Lord Ravage and Karrid were there in time to save your meaningless existence…Next time I'll make sure you stay down. I'll have to play your little loyalty game for now Lord Vowrawn to win the hearts and obedience of my fellow dark council members but don't think I'm forgetting where you truly belong…six feet under._

"I am pleased to see that Lord Vowrawn has returned to us. May the ancients grant you strength at this time as you recover from your sickness" Vowrawn didn't even so much as blink or give him the courtesy of eye contact as he merely scowled and kept his head lowered not wanting to even say so much as a thank you.

"Lord Vowrawn the grand master has addressed you and wished you well. You must thank him" commanded Darth Marr in his usual, metallic voice as Vowrawn merely glowered at him and shook his head, the pain making his usual friendly disposition even more fragile. Making an effort for his fellow dark council members he lifted his head to see the blazing yellow eyes of the ultimate sith staring straight at his direction as he waited patiently for a response.

"I have nothing to say to him" Vowrawn glared at him from under the bridge of his eyes, his jaw tensing in anger as the members of the dark council who were aware of his words gazed at him in shock. This was open defiance and should be punished but everyone knew of the rivalry between the great Darth Thanaton, the grand master, now the ultimate sith and the powerful sith pureblood so they decided to let things play out as they were. Not wanting Vowrawn to be caused any more pain Lord Hadra rose from her seat, inclining her head in a bow of respect before the grand master granted her permission to speak.

"We apologise for Vowrawn's remark grand master Thanaton. The condition is still gravely affecting him and he is still in a stage of recovery. Please do not anger at him" Hadra put an almost pleading tone into her voice as Thanaton glared at her then relaxed his stance knowing that she had only been trying to standing up for that pureblood. Without the dark council he had no protection. He just hid behind them or ran to them if something went wrong because he knew they would save him or aid him just as much as the next dark lord to rise up within their ranks, even more so because of his pureblood heritage.

"I grant him leave of the council until he is fully better. In the meantime we have important matters to discuss" Thanaton said sharply as Hadra and Karrid shot glances Vowrawn's way. Even though Thanaton had been very gracious allowing Vowrawn to leave in his present condition he wasn't going to comply. He wanted to see what the grand master had to say. What lies he was going to feed to his fellow dark council members. He had been one step behind the ultimate sith and now it was time to get out in front.

"Lord Vowrawn the grand master has ordered you too…" Hadra began in a firm voice but the grand master cut in, his voice a strange warm tone, a sound which none of the dark council members were accustomed to hearing.

"He may take his seat for this session if he wants. He has the right to be here as much as any of us" The grand master began to pace the ground addressing the council about the many uprisings within the academy and the lack of sith blood within the recruitments of the acolytes. _He is trying my patience…_The sith pureblood thought internally as the anger mingled with the agony wrestled inside him like a shadowy dragon wanting nothing more than to rip out his heart. _Why does he suddenly show mercy to me…I refuse to let my guard down. He will never catch me unaware again. He is trying to play us for fools, attempting to manipulate the council for his purposes. Just because he is the grand master he cannot play head games with us. I will not let them fool for his friendly disposition, he may fool them but his petty deceptions won't deter me from what he is trying to do. Nothing can be gained from trying to manipulate me grand master Thanaton, I know what you're up too…_As if he sensed his thoughts the grand master snapped his gaze over him immediately and Vowrawn met his gaze, refusing to be intimidated or to be stared down. Shaking his head in annoyance as he knew he was thinking rebellious thoughts even at this moment a low growl arose from the bowels of his throat as he inhaled deeply and continued to address the council. The dark lord pureblood wanted nothing more than to leap from his seat and plunge his lightsaber into the chest of that dark lord posturing as the grand master. It was a dead end. The council had to obey him but they also had to protect Lord Vowrawn so they were in great confliction as to what to do in this situation.

"In my honest opinion I say the acolytes with the thinnest blood should be purged and fed to the Shyracks. No purity can be obtained within our order with tainted blood staining our sacred walls" There was a reflective silence before Darth Marr interjected seeing the grand master's gaze suddenly shift to him as he felt the need to address his thoughts.

"That may be true my lord but what if those with the thinnest blood are strong in the force, we cannot allow these acolytes to go unchecked. The could fall into the hands of the Jedi and we are already suffering at the hands of the treacherous republic as much as before…" Marr wasn't near finished but a wave of one of the grand master's slender black gloved hands cut him short as he obeyed silence immediately.

"We only suffer because those in positions of power do not use them. We have more than enough artillery and powerful sith in the field to crush the Jedi without us needing to become involved" Thanaton snapped irritably as Vowrawn despite his pain knew this was his field of expertise…numbers and statistics. The grand master didn't know what he was talking about. The Empire paled in comparison in amounts of soldiers, warriors and worlds to the Republic and knew it would be a great challenge to overcome them but the wise dark lord knew it could be done with the right calculations.

"And therein lies the problem!" Vowrawn spoke suddenly, his voice holding a firm sway over the council chamber as the eyes of his fellow dark council members including the grand master himself swept over him. "If you bothered to make the small calculations grand master Thanaton you would see that we don't have the numbers to spare in the field. Our scholars and alchemists must remain here on Korriban and our army dwindles in comparison to the republic. We cannot sacrifice our numbers here. Nor can we afford to relinquish our holds on our spheres of influence to aid the main battle field." Some nods of approval and shouts of agreement came from some of the dark council members, all except Darth Ravage who was not impressed. Was Vowrawn standing up to the grand master? Was there defiance in his actions?

"I do not care about the numbers Lord Vowrawn. Save that lecture for someone who actually would listen! I will not stand by and the let those treacherous Jedi slay our apprentices. We must have some in our ranks to spare, anything! What happened to the group of acolytes training in the academy a fortnight ago!" Thanaton seethed in annoyance as he paced the ground, his elegant strides covering much ground as his tall figure dwarfed some of the dark lord's from where they sat. Hadra was examining her set of statistics and knew that Vowrawn was right, in these situations even though she was loyal up mostly to the grand master Vowrawn was always right.

"Grand master Thanaton I'm afraid Lord Vowrawn is right. The warriors we lose are purely to lack of numbers. He has made extensive research into our position in this war and I can tell you it is not in our favour" Hadra stated with regret as she bowed low before him and held out a small leather bound document to him. Thanaton snorted with derision and bade Hadra to return to her seat after he snatched the item from her and scanned the contents, eyes widening at the realisation that the pureblood had outwitted him. _Alright…I admit that pureblood may have brains…but when it comes to brawn that's where I am supreme. He couldn't have gotten this information all by himself. How could he have calculated this when I seemingly plagued him! Impossible. I will not have my plans foiled by that pureblood; he has meddled in my affairs for the last time…_The grand master thought cruelly as he glowered at the pureblood in seething hatred before throwing the book to the floor glaring at it with loathing.

"I am surprised you had such insights to come up with such a calculation Lord Vowrawn. I am most impressed…" Thanaton sneered as Vowrawn tightened his hands into fists of anger by his side. No one mocked him and his intelligence and went unscathed. He could not however hope to strike at him within sight of the dark council but he could let him know how he felt. He had provided the sith order with more insight and strength than many of the dark council members themselves and Thanaton thought it wise to question his foresight.

"_Do not mock me…"_ hissed Vowrawn hatred staining his eyes as he strode down the steps of his seat to meet him in the centre of the room, all of the other dark council members in the room not quite believing what they were seeing, the one they were to protect against the one they were to obey. What would be the outcome?

"You don't tell me what I can do Lord Vowrawn. I am the grand master; you have no authority over me. Now stand down…" Thanaton retaliated, his eyes narrowing into dangerous slits as he towered over the pureblood dark lord but he too stood his ground refused to be stared down or intimidated.

"I don't think so. You think after all these years of you trying to get rid of me I am still here…And why?" Vowrawn snapped seeing Thanaton trying to get a word in but he made sure his voice was heard. He had been silence about how he felt for too long and it was time to make his feelings known to the whole of the sith order and what should be done. "Because I am coveted here. I am protected by law and by loyalty. You are merely obeyed by us because our great Lord Sidious told us to. I will not stand for this. Nor shall I ever bow to you!" Vowrawn finished, his voice escalating into a cruel shout as before he could retaliate the pureblood sith lashed out with a hand, formed like a claw to cut through the grand master's face. Seeing a full scaled fight about to escalate Darth Ravage decided to step in pulling the pureblood away from the grand master and from the council chamber, leaving a furious and stunned Thanaton behind as Vowrawn still continued to protest as he was dragged from the council chamber. In concern Marr and Mortis rushed to his side spying the blood dripping from his face and wanted to aid him as after all he was their ultimate master but Thanaton merely dismissed their concerns and swiped a trembling hand across his face standing his skin with blood. The dark, murderous thought rose within him malicious and cold but he meant every word…_He'll pay for that! No one has the gall to attack me and lives. I will not stand for this defiance! He will pay! I will not stand for this! _Clutching at the wound on his face the grand master drew in a shuddering breath seeing the blood stain his flesh.

"Lord Thanaton I sincerely apologise for Lord Vowrawn's behaviour. We cannot tolerate this defiance but yet Vowrawn cannot be killed for his treachery. We must convince a way to handle this" Marr explained as Thanaton suddenly imploded the low tone of his voice escalating to accentuate his fury.

"I've tried all I can to accept him Lord Marr. I am trying all I can to forget the past and be allies with him but he will not accept my rule or show me the respect I deserve! What more do I have to do to prove to him I am the worthy grand master that this order deserves!" Thanaton shouted fiercely the two dark lord's tried to discuss the matter openly with him and exchanged nervous glances.

"Are you out of your senses pureblood!?" Ravage exclaimed in outrage as he released Vowrawn once they were out of the council chamber, Vowrawn still seething in fury for Ravage having intervened and laying his hands on him.

"Do not call me pureblood! He got what he deserved!" Vowrawn spat crossly as he stormed away from Ravage folding his arms in a powerful stance across his chest as he shook his head in open defiance resting his head against the wall.

"He is our supreme master! He is the grand master! You do well to treat Lord Thanaton with respect." Ravage retorted seeing Vowrawn's face twist into a mask of pure rage as he leered at him.

"What respect has he earnt from me?! What right does he have to call himself the grand master. I shall not bow to the murderer of my apprentice. It is against all my principles Lord Ravage. I will not be subjected to his rule!"

"Do you think we want to be?!" Ravage hissed coldly so as the other dark council members in the chamber couldn't hear their conversation. Vowrawn's ear perked up at that statement. What was he saying? "We do not want to be subjected to Thanaton's rule but it was Lord Sidious' command that he be the grand master and so we must obey him whether we want to or not." Still this didn't sooth the pureblood's distress as he puffed his chest in anger sick and tired of the dark council pretending their loyalty to him or were they actually true to him?

"Why do you believe him over me?! You have no idea what I've been through!" Vowrawn snarled in contempt as he turned to face the crimson robed dark lord who was staring at him, eyes wide as if in a state of shock. "He took my apprentice away from me! He murdered her! Don't you understand?! Thanaton is trying to mock my power to make me look like a fool. Well I tell you what I am not going to let him get away with it anymore!" Ravage could see the passion for his cause burning inside the pureblood shimmering blood coloured eyes and sighed elaborately knowing that there was nothing he could do. He was bound to serve the grand master as everyone on Korriban was and Vowrawn no matter how much wisdom and influence he possessed in the sith order was no exception.

"I am not taking any side in this famous rivalry between you but as it is written we must obey the grand master and what you did was completely out of turn. Thanaton was being perfectly reasonable. I need you to face him and apologise for your actions" Ravage attempted to make a compromise but Vowrawn merely shot him a deadly look as before the powerful dark lord had time to sense his actions or place himself out of harm's way the young, authoritive sith pureblood stormed towards him in a flurry of anger clutching him by the scruff of the neck leering at him.

"He hasn't earnt my apologies. I can justify my actions tenfold to what he has done to me! I will not simply stand by and watch our grand master destroy the sacred foundations of the sith order. I vow not to let the proud order which I once knew crumble into dust. That will never happen!" Vowrawn promised himself tightening his grip on the front of Ravage's robes which he had bunched in his fist.

"My lord what you are saying is irrational and untrue. Thanaton values tradition and the principles of our order. That is the reason why Master Sidious wanted Thanaton to replace him" Ravage explained quickly, the threatening, powerful form of the sith pureblood now towering over him striking a sizeable amount of fear for how strong he could be. "We need his wisdom and guidance at this time. Perhaps if this all can be just put aside…" Ravage protested but Vowrawn had heard enough releasing Ravage roughly and pushing him away before shaking his head in defiance. He was strong willed and had made up his own mind. He was going to protect the sith order from the grand master and if that meant going willingly to his grave at such youth then so be it.

"No Lord Ravage! Don't you see this feud between me and Lord Thanaton will never end?! Not until one of us is dead at least. You see I tried to reason with him but at the end of the day I shall never submit to his rule and he wants me dead. So I have nothing to say to you or to him!" Vowrawn growled within the bowels of his throat as he spun elegantly on his heel and swept away from the dark council chamber and a bemused and stunned Darth Ravage leaving the dark lord to ponder on his meaningful words.

The dark council chamber remained bathed in an eerie state of suspended animation as the dark lords who had watched the scuffle unfold were unsure as to how to react. The attack on the grand master had been sudden and vicious but Lord Vowrawn seemed to be speaking the truth? The dark lord pureblood seemed to be holding a grudge against the grand master or was it Darth Thanaton who possessed the grudge over him? Their rivalry was intense and extremely competitive but violence was rarely sought between them. Both Darth Marr and Karrid remained at the grand master's side asking him questions and getting to the bottom of the quarrel.

"We cannot let him get away with this. His defiance is unacceptable towards our grand master. He must apologise to you for his transgressions" Darth Marr scolded the pureblood in his absence as he placed a firm hand onto the grand master's shoulder and as the heat of the dark side rose within him he could feel his immeasurable anger from where he stood. "To physically attack the grand master even from the power he wields is completely unacceptable and he will soon have to realize the seriousness of what he has done." _Such concern…It makes me sick…All I want is that pureblood's head and we can continue our business. Lay one finger on me again Vowrawn and you'll be dead! Do you hear me!? Dead! _As the vicious thoughts circled his mind Thanaton merely nodded in compliance to the remark from the dark council member as the bleeding seemed to have stopped from the small gash on his face but a noticeable scar was beginning to blemish his skin.

"He has guts. That I give to him. I shall deal with him myself" Thanaton growled spite dripping from every word as he ran a hand along the scar thoughts pressing in on his mind teaming with wisdom.

"My Lord we should convince with the other dark lord's about this matter for as you know you cannot kill him. He is a sith pureblood and he life cannot be…" Marr began but shrunk back when he realised he was basking in the strong shadow of the grand master so he relented his speech.

"Vowrawn this! Vowrawn that! It's all about that pureblood isn't it!? Why is he so precious to you? If we were both dying you would choose him to live wouldn't you? Because I know what all of you think. You think I'm not fit to be the grand master…" Thanaton whispered in a deadly tone, that voice chilling Marr to the bone marrow as Thanaton advanced towards him narrowing his eyes into slits of palpable anger. Marr tried to rescue the situation but he knew it was useless to hide his thoughts against a dark lord who could peer into the souls of others but he tried to salvage the situation.

"My lord that is simply not true. This is our wish as much as Master Sidious wished it too. He was a powerful being who believed you could rule the sith with a powerful yet wise mind and we believe that as well" Marr stated but Thanaton had, had enough of the deception and stormed towards him his lengthy, voluminous robes not stirring the dust as his gentle footfalls crept towards him silent but deadly.

"Don't mock me! I am not a fool which some of you dark council members think I am. I am not susceptible to your mind games and know all that occurs within the academy. You cannot hide anything from me. You only show loyalty to me out of fear, not from respect. You will all learn to respect me soon enough!" Thanaton glowered at him as he loomed above him, his yellow eyes sparkling in the depths of his darkened visage giving his face a cruel feral edge to it as Marr bowed low at the waist not wanting Thanaton to think this of the dark council. They were loyal to him with every fibre of their being but they had to protect the dark lord of the sith, the powerful pureblood Darth Vowrawn who had great influence and many friends in the Korriban academy so it was wise to be obedient on both signs of the sith coin: To the pureblood and to the grand master.

"Master Thanaton I can assure you our respect for you runs deeper than that for Naga Sadow himself. We just only want to please you and protect the pure sith line it is for this reason that Vowrawn must remain alive but we will talk to him about his actions" Marr tried to reason with the ultimate sith but Thanaton wasn't taking the bait as the wise dark lord turned away from him, puffing his chest in anger.

"What good will talking do? Vowrawn can talk his way out of any situation. If you can subdue his insolence and make him see reason I shall see you are dutifully rewarded…" Thanaton spoke calmly then in his mind and too himself…_That pureblood filth has defied me for the last time. Lord Vowrawn I shall personally have to end your existence myself if you do not show me the respect that I deserve…_

"Very well my lord" Marr spoke as the other members of the dark council bowed low to their supreme leader and exited the chamber the grand master standing in the centre of the room brooding in contemplation. The grand master, Darth Thanaton the ultimate sith would soon see that pureblood dead on his own floor, but not until he'd knew that every sith in the order would bow before him without question. Even though most of them did as they knew protocol some of the more powerful sith who sought to speak against him needed to be executed for their treason against him the sith order: For defiance of the grand master was defiance of the sith ways and the dark side itself. The grand master paced the ground like a malevolent eagle, his robes of black and gold sweeping around him as the last member of the dark council bowed low at the waist in submission to the ultimate dark lord of the sith as Darth Thanaton was left alone to his thoughts. A silent yet noticeable anger twisted inside his gut, yet a patter was emerging here. Perhaps the clever and devious pureblood was attempting to raise an army of followers against him or turn his entire power base to hunt him down. It wouldn't surprise him, for the pureblood sith possessed intelligence and foresight more so than any of his fellow dark council members, except the grand master. _Lord Vowrawn is clever but I am more so. Don't think I won't be watching your every move you defiant pureblood, for I shall know if you do…_The grand master thoughts cruelly in his mind, knowing to keep a watchful eye on Vowrawn's everyday life. Over the many years the dark lord pureblood had become victorious against a number of sith who had defied him and was the victor in every confrontation. His methods to some of the dark lords on the high council were most unusual but they were swift, effective and saw results. Darth Thanaton saw one last solution to get the pureblood to bow before him and to mend the fragmented trust between them and it wouldn't be simple. Once Vowrawn had made up his mind he would stick to his decision so he would most likely have to break the pureblood's neck fully and crush his body to ground him before him. _So be it…I don't care how I make him but he will bow to me as every sith in our order does. He is no different. It will not be painless but I shall have my right as grand master to crush anyone who shows defiance and that includes a pureblood… _He laced the fingers of his hands behind his back, straightening his posture as he paced the ground, wise mind teeming with many thoughts. He would get all he desired at the end of all of this and if it meant killing someone sacred to the sith order then it would be done. Darth Thanaton, grand master of the sith and the ultimate dark lord let the anger writhe through him like a shadowy dragon, the time would come when he would make all who defied him pay for their transgressions and it started with the coming to heel of the pureblood who would never accept his authority: Darth Vowrawn.

**To be continued in…**

**Story IX – The Rising of Korriban's Sun **


End file.
